The Search for Heavyarms
by oo6g
Summary: Will they find Heavyarms in time? :please review: be sure not to pay attension to the note the state how gundam wing got started it has nothing to do with the story!!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with gundamwing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with gundamwing.

****

How GundamWing got started!!

One day there was this guy that didn't tell the author his name when he wrote the fanfic to the author. So one day the author decided to wait until the guy told his name like a man, and I know he knows I'm talking about him just tell me your name like a real man, don't be a chicken he always leaves his name as "you don't deserve to know my name". Maybe if you told me your name I could e-mail you for some ideas or some help with writing fanfic's because I'm new to it and I need help can't you tell, anyway on to the real story.

****

The Killing Feast

One day there were these men out in the forest and they were searching for the lost gundamwing known as heavy arms. They were searching everywhere but they could not find it, lets go into the scene and check it out shall we. The commander of the men was max Johnson and all the men were looking around like they were trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Tom son: God damnit it's nowhere in this forest we might as well go back

Johnson: Oh, shut up tom son

Tom son: Sorry sir

Johnson: Now listen up men we are looking for a gundam here, and how hard can it be to find it.

Everyone: Not very hard sir!!

Johnson: All right so get cracking

Those men searched for hours trying to find the gundam,which they never did. They were now setting up camp for the night when suddenly there was a huge explosion and all the men were looking around in daze.

Johnson: OH SHIT EVERYONE DOWN!!!! 

Tom son: What do we do sir

At that moment Oz's men came around and started firing away at the men with there machine guns.

Johnson: This is not good, everyone prepare to fire.

Everyone: Ready sir!!! 

Johnson: Fire!!!!!!!!!

All of the men start firing back at Oz's men killing most of them,but not all of them

Johnson: Retreat!!

At that moment the as Johnson was running away he stumbled over something sticking out of the thick bushes. He uncovered the bush cover which took him about a couple of minutes but when he did he saw the gundam they call "heavy arms".

Johnson: Holy shit!!….I finally found it, now to test it out.

So Johnson jumps in the cockpit and powers it up and stands up. Then he starts crashing through the forest back to the Oz's soldiers and points his gattling gun at them and starts letting it rip.

Oz's solider: nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo arghrehfhfhfhfhfffffff

Bodies fly every where and blood start gushing out of the men.

Tom son: hey there goes an arm and a leg all we need is a breast if you know what I'm say hey hey.

Everyone: Oh shut up tom son

Then at that time a hot girl walks over out of now where to tom son

Hotgirl: Hey how's it going, I'm in mad love with you

Then the author himself came out from a hole

006g: hey how's every one going I was just wonder if you guys have any cheese.

Every one looks at 006g like "what the hell'' 

Johnson: Alright a real live author

Johnson points his gatlling gun at 006g

Johnson: say good bye lone star

Then 006g snaps his fingers a Johnson is on the ground with a ring in his hand

006g: now you see that evil will always triumph because good is dumb.

They are both hold rings in there hands and 006g puts it on and puts it down by his private and a laser comes out, Johnson does the same.

Johnson: Ah I see your Schwartz is as big as mine, now lets see how well you handle it.

Then they start fighting and the forest turns into the roman times in the gladiator arena.

Of course 006g turns into maximus and Johnson turns into the emperor.

Emperor: Would you please remove your helmet and tell me your name!!

Maximus remove his helmet.

Maximus: My name is maximus desmus meridians commander of the armies of the north general of the Felix alliances, loyal servant to the true emperor Marcus arlieus, father to a murdered son husband to a murdered wife and I will have my…….

Emperor: Oh shut up your son screamed like a girl and your wife moaned like a whore blah blah no one give a damn!!

006g: ok cut damn johnon get out I don't wanna see you anymore you stupid gayness leave.

Johnson: Does this mean I don't get the part

006g takes out his colt 45.

006g: say good bye to your two best friends and I don't mean your pals in the winobego

006g fires the gun and as the bullet flies toward johnson he pulls out a mirror making the bullet bounce back and hit 006g where it hurts.

006g: nooooooooooo I've lost my man hood, girls I'm sorry I cant perform anymore

Girls: well we can't be with you anymore

006g:ok then how about I blow up the world and end this fanfic

006g grabs a nuke out of thin air making it instantly blowing up the whole world

****

THE END


End file.
